


What I Go to School For

by mukeclemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15-Year-Old Michael, 16-Year-Old Ashton, Alternate Universe, M/M, among other things, luke tutors ashton, uni student!calum, uni student!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/pseuds/mukeclemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, maybe Luke likes to get drunk and bang chicks. He's a <i>college boy</i>. And, maybe he likes to occasionally get with another guy. But never, <i>never</i>, has Luke been into a boy in <i>high school</i>. Not even when <i>he</i> was in high school (or so he says).</p><p>(Ashton is an innocent 16-year-old high school student who needs a little more of Luke's <i>adult expertise</i> than just help on his English paper.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a Lashton fic with younger!Ash for _forever_ and I'm so excited to finally be posting this! (15-year-old Michael is just a plus, because 2011!Michael is honestly my favorite thing ever.)  
>  I envisioned present day Calum and Luke for this fic, but [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/861cc0f67a6ee8e4f3a576ad6a64cb46/tumblr_mt0vu5yGOF1rk3llbo3_500.jpg) is how I pictured Michael and Ashton.

This party is absolute shit. 

When Luke had agreed to make an appearance at this girl’s party, he hadn’t been informed that it was going to be a bunch of _high schoolers_. 

Sure, he was aware that the girl - Kristin - was still in high school (and probably still underage), but he’d thought she seemed _cool_ enough to know some other people at university.

So, Luke is alone. Luke is sitting alone in the corner, sipping from a warm beer bottle, and watching the room with eye shielded by a pair of dark sunglasses. These teenagers among him were acting like idiots, clearly new to the effects of alcohol. They were dancing around like they were _high_ , rather than drunk. And _one_ boy, who had now caught Luke’s attention, was giggling uncontrollably and falling all over a taller boy with dirty blond hair and bright pink lips that makes Luke wonder if he was wearing lipstick. Both of these boys had their hair straightened and styled into that stupid _fringe_ style that had went out of fashion, like, two years ago. Luke runs his fingers up through his hair to make sure that his _totally fashionable_ quiff was still perfect.

Luke pulls his phone out of the front pocket of his tight, black jeans and dials the first number that comes to mind. 

“What?” a grumpy voice comes through Luke’s cell phone after three rings, and _yep, that’s Cal._

“I will honestly do anything for you if you _please_ just come to this damn party. I’m _surrounded_ by children.”

“Why don’t you just leave?”

“I _told_ you, this girl is a fucking ten.”

“Why aren’t you banging her right now, then?”

“She’s talking to her friends right now, I don’t know. They keep looking over at me and giggling. Shit, everyone here is giggling because they are a bunch of _fucking_ _children_ who don’t know how to handle a _fucking_ drink.”

“You’ll do anything for me if I come? Will you blow me tonight?”

Luke sighs into the phone. “Just get here.”

Luke hangs up and shoves the phone back into his pocket before taking a long drink from the bottle in his hand. The beer has gone from _warm_ to _unpleasantly warm_ since it’s been enveloped by the heat from Luke’s hand, but he’s not drinking to enjoy it, he’s drinking to get drunk now.

Everything kind of blurs together after that. Kristin is sauntering over, a new beer bottle in her hand. She hands the drink to Luke who immediately pours it down his throat, and then she’s climbing into his lap. She’s pressing her chest against Luke’s and Luke starts feeling _amazing_ and then she’s kissing him and he’s running his hands up under her shirt. Luke thinks things are about to get _good_ and then-

“What the _fuck_?” someone is shouting.

Kristin turns her head to see what’s going on, and Luke cranes his neck to see past her.

Calum’s standing just inside the doorway and Luke rolls his eyes, wondering how his friend always manages to draw attention to himself. In front of Calum stands the tall, blond kid with the pink lips that Luke noticed earlier. The kid is holding a plastic cup in his hand, and judging by the stain spreading across Calum’s white shirt, Luke concludes that this _idiot_ has just dumped his drink all over Calum. The boy’s eyes are wide and his mouth is open in the shape of an ‘O’, and although he’s nearly as tall at Calum, he seems to be shrinking down. 

Even though it’s dark, Luke can see Calum’s face going red and his hands balling up into fists. Luke stands up, dumping Kristin into the chair that he had been sitting in. He’s tipsy, but sober enough to think that the beer Kristin had brought him must’ve been spiked with something stronger than _just Cooper’s_. Luke makes it over to an infuriated Calum and puts his hand on his friend’s chest.

“Let’s just go,” Luke tells him, but he’s got a wide smile because maybe Luke likes to see Calum terrorizing high schoolers. 

Calum’s grumbling as they leave the house and head towards Calum’s truck. “You owe me more than a blowjob, now.”

Luke just laughs.

“How did you get here?”

“Parked down the street.”

“You good to drive?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Meet back at mine, then?”

Luke nods and heads to his car.

 

Calum is home well before Luke arrives. It had taken Luke longer than usual because, well, he had had a few drinks and probably _shouldn’t_ have been driving. But, he’d made it.

Luke walks into the Hood residence, the house dark, save for a lamp on in the living room and the bathroom light shining down the hall. Luke figures Calum’s sister, whom he rents this cracker box of a house with, must be in bed already. Or maybe she was at some wild high school party, too.

He heads toward the light of the bathroom and finds Calum standing in front of the sink with a towel, dabbing at the amber stain on his shirt.

“If I ever see that _freak_ again, I’m going to snap his neck,” Calum says and furiously rubs the towel against his shirt.

“He’s just a kid, Cal. I think you’ve already scarred him for life, didn’t you see his face? Poor guy.”

“This was my favorite shirt!”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Stop being such a drama queen.” 

He turns from the bathroom and heads towards Calum’s room. He lies back on Calum’s bed and lets his eyes slip closed for a moment.

“You think you’re getting out of that blowjob _this_ easy?” 

Luke peeks one eye open at Calum’s words, and sees him standing at the foot of the bed, unbuckling his belt.

“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole, you’d meet some nice girls and you wouldn’t need me to get you off all the time,” Luke snaps, but sits up on the edge of the bed anyway.

Calum sticks out his bottom lip, pouting. “But Lukey, you know you have the best mouth in town.”

And even though Luke thinks it’s absolute _bullshit_ that Calum always expects Luke to suck him off but won’t ever give Luke anything other than a hurried handjob every once in a while, he yanks on Calum’s jeans and honors his earlier promise.

-

Luke wakes up to the noise of the front door slamming. He’s eyes shoot open but he automatically closes them just as quickly because of the blinding sunlight peeking through the blinds in the room.

Luke starts to stretch before realizing a weight keeping his arm and torso pinned to the bed. He doesn’t have to look to know that Calum has involuntarily curled himself into Luke’s chest in the night, something that the boy tends to do in his sleep. Upon Luke’s attempt to move, Calum stirs in his slumber and presses his face deeper into Luke’s chest.

“Get off me, asshole,” Luke mumbles and gives Calum a hard shove, causing the boy to roll onto his back and off of Luke.

“What the hell?” Calum sits up slowly and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“ _Shit,_ it’s too early,” Luke complains.

“Why are you awake then? And why did you have to wake me?”

“Mali was slamming doors again,” Luke sneers, referring to Calum’s sister.

Calum shrugs and falls back into the pillows. Luke slowly gets off of the bed, steadying himself on his feet, and walks over to Calum’s dresser where Luke’s jeans are neatly folded atop it. He reaches into his pocket for his cell phone, but only finds a crumpled up receipt.

“Do you know what I did with my phone last night?” Luke asks.

Calum makes a negating noise and throws his arm across his face to block out the light in the room.

Luke curses and jogs out of the room, checking the bathroom counter and the couch cushions in the living room. He returns to Calum’s bedroom with no cell phone. He grabs Calum’s off of the nightstand and dials his number, hoping that he’ll be able to hear his own phone ringing somewhere in the house. What Luke isn’t expecting, is for someone to pick up.

“Hello?” a voice answers.

“Hello?” Luke repeats.

“Um, hello?”

“Who is this?”

“Um, Ashton. Who is this?”

“Where did you get this phone?”

“Shit, is this your phone? I think you left it at a party last night. I just picked it up to keep it safe, I swear.”

Luke pauses a moment, debating whether or not to yell at the stranger or to thank him. “Fine. Where can we meet?”

“Um... You know that little coffee shop on Maple Street?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Luke hangs up the phone and feels guilty, because maybe he was a little rude, but he’s got a pounding headache.

Calum looks at him expectantly, waiting on an explanation.

“Must’ve left it at the party last night. Some kid has it, I’m going to get it. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“How Cinderella of you,” Calum smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll end up posting the rest of this, is it alright? Does it have potential? Do you hate it? Let me know! (I know the age-switch is a little odd.)  
> (Can you tell I like my college AUs?)  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _his voice is echoed in my mind_

Luke enters the coffee shop and looks around, realizing that he and the stranger hadn’t established anyway to identify each other. Luke decides, though, that the kid will probably be a nervous mess (as he should be, he _stole_ Luke’s phone).

“Ashton,” he hears the barista announce. She hands a white cup to a boy and _oh shit_ , it’s that giggling kid that was with the asshat that ruined Calum’s shirt last night.

What are the odds that there were multiple Ashton’s at the party last night that had also decided to turn up at this specific coffee shop? Luke decides those odds aren’t very good, so he approaches the boy.

“Ashton?”

The boy turns to look at Luke. His eyes widen a bit, but then he’s smiling and showing off his white teeth. He fucking _giggles_ again and his eyes light up. Luke thinks that this kid is the epitome of ‘a ball of sunshine,’ but Luke’s headache is still pounding away at his skull and sunshine is _not_ what he wants to look at right now.

“Can I get my phone?”

“Oh,” Ashton’s smile falls just a hair, but a moment later it’s back to a wide grin. He reaches into the pocket of his blue jeans, which, Luke notes, hug his thighs perfectly. Ashton pulls out Luke beloved iPhone and hands it to the older boy. “Sorry about that!”

Luke wants to scowl, wants to turn around and walk out without another word. But, Luke figures that _at least he returned the phone_. He _could’ve_ not answered Luke’s call and kept the phone for himself, but he didn’t.

So, Luke mumbles a quick ‘ _thanks_ ’ and then he’s turning to leave, trying to keep his face as even as possible.

“Wait!”

Luke slowly turns around. “Yes?”

“I’m Ashton,” the boy says, still smiling, and giggles again.

Luke wants to roll his eyes, but settles for just turning _back_ around to leave.

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

Luke sighs and jerks his body back around.

“Look, kid. I appreciate you getting my phone back to me but I have no interest in being friends with you.”

For the first time, Ashton’s face falls and his eyes lose their light. Luke _may_ feel a twinge of guilt, but he can’t _apologize_ so he heads towards the door of the coffee shop and this time, Ashton doesn’t stop him.

-

Luke’s sitting in the back of Caribbean Literature, tapping his pen against the desk, and he remembers why he usually skips this class. (It’s _awful_.)

He’s watching the clock on the wall intently, counting down the minutes, _seconds_ until the class is over. The second that the clock shows class has ended, Luke is shoving his notebook into his backpack. He’s sliding out of his desk, excited to be free from the prison that is this classroom. And then-

“Mr. Hemmings?” the professor calls from the front of the room.

Luke doesn’t have a problem with the professor, who also teaches Luke’s Persuasive Writing class, it’s just that the professor is _so boring_. Luke spins around and plasters a smile on his face, and walks to the front of the room.

“Yes, Professor?”

“You must be recovering from your...illness?” The professor raises a brow and eyes Luke from behind his glasses.

Luke blushes a bit, because _maybe_ he had lied an sent an email out saying that he had come down with the flu, which is why he hadn’t been able to attend class.

“Yes, I’m feeling much better now.”

“Good. Then, you should be able to do some tutoring at the high school after you’ve finished with your own classes?”

“Sorry?”

“Well, since you’re healthy again, I think it would be thoughtful of you to tutor some younger students. You’re a smart boy, beautiful writer. I know of a high school English teacher who is looking for someone to help a few of her students with an upcoming assignment.”

“Right, I would love to! But, unfortunately, I’m pretty busy-”

“Mr. Hemmings, you missed a test in this class yesterday. I’m willing to give you the opportunity to make it up, if you accept this volunteer work.”

And Luke _knows_ he needs this test. Even though it’s only one test, it would drop his grade to _failing_. And even though this isn’t a _required_ class, Luke’s mother would absolutely _murder_ him if she found out he wouldn’t pass.

So, Luke takes a deep breath and forces another smile on his face. “Alright.”

The professor gives him the address of the high school, along with the number of the room he is supposed to be meeting in with students.

“I would head over there as soon as possible. By the time you arrive, classes should be ending for the day.”

Luke thanks him, reluctantly, and does as he’s told. He doesn’t stop at his dorm, just heads to his car and starts towards the high school.

 

Luke walks into room 304, and sits at the large table in the middle of the brightly-lit room. He stretches his legs out under the table before pulling his laptop out of his backpack, deciding to work on one of his own essays that’s due in a few days.

After a few minutes, a tall woman in her early 50’s enters the room, with brunette hair secured in a tight bun.

“Mr. Hemmings?” 

Luke nods and stands to shake her hand.

“I’m Ms. Mayers. Thank you so much for volunteering to help out with my students,” she smiles. Luke wants to roll his eyes, because _he didn’t volunteer_ , but _whatever_. “I had hoped that more students would take advantage of the opportunity to work with you, but I guess kids these days have pretty busy lives!”

Luke forces a smile and fake laugh, nodding his head.

“There is one student, however, that I have required to meet with you. He needs help, severely, and I hope that you can help him. He should be in momentarily. Thank you, again, Mr. Hemmings.”

Luke nods again and retakes his seat in front of his laptop, waiting for the kid he’s supposed to be helping. When he hears the door open and slam closed, he turns to look at the intruder. What Luke sees is the _ball of sunshine_ that had stolen his phone a few days earlier - Ashton.

“Jesus Christ,” Luke mutters under his breath.

Ashton grins, but he’s breathing heavy. He runs a hand through his honey brown hair, causing it to stick up in the front a bit.

“Where’s the fire?” Luke mocks as Ashton pulls out the chair beside Luke.

“Ms. Mayers caught me trying to sneak out of the building,” Ashton blushes, smiling shyly at Luke. “Said that if I didn’t get here right away, she was going to call my mom.”

“She was going to _call your mom_? Scary.” Luke rolls his eyes.

Ashton’s face drops, the way Luke had seen it happen in the coffee shop. 

“Sorry,” Luke apologizes.

“Um, whatever. Are you going to tell me your name now?”

“Luke.”

Ashton smiles in response and pulls a folder out of his backpack.

“So, um. I have to write a research paper.”

Luke groans. “Are you serious? They’re making you write those in _high school_ now? How old are you, anyway?”

“Um, I’m sixteen. I’m in year 11.”

And maybe Luke is thinking about how that means that Ashton’s _just old enough_. And, wait, when did Luke start thinking sexually about Ashton? He shakes his head and leans over to read the assignment sheet that Ashton had pulled out.

“Okay, so you’re writing a persuasive paper with a topic pertaining to the school? Do you have any ideas?”

“Yeah, actually. The school doesn’t really offer any music activities unless you join the band, and that’s not really my thing. I’d just like some more opportunities for musicians.”

“What is your _thing_ , then?”

“Um, I play the drums? And I’m into stuff that’s a little more... _punk_ , than what they play in the school band.”

This draws a chuckle from Luke. “Alright. The first thing you need to do is write down an outline, probably. Like, write down all of the points you want to make and where you want to put them in.”

“Yeah, I made one, right here,” Ashton hands Luke another sheet of paper, this one with a perfect outline on it. Luke’s mouth falls open a little.

“Why are you in here?” Luke asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Your teacher said that you needed help, but you look like you’ve got this all figured out.”

“Oh,” Ashton pauses. “Um, do you want me to act like I’m clueless?”

And, it should sound like a snide remark, but the way Ashton says it makes it seem like he’s genuinely asking if he should dumb himself down.

“No! I’m happy to help you.” Luke can’t believe he just said that. 

So, Luke slides his laptop over to Ashton and lets Ashton plug his flashdrive in. 

 

Luke’s stomach rumbles around six o’clock, causing Luke to call it quits for the day. Ashton’s got a nice start on his essay, and he’s thanking Luke repeatedly - even though Ashton had _literally_ done everything himself. In the three hours they’ve been together, Luke’s even starting to get over the fact that Ashton has a habit of saying ‘um’ a lot.

“Um,” Ashton starts to speak, and Luke holds back a grin. “Could you, maybe, come back on Friday? I’ll work on it some more, but I’d like you to revise it for me?”

“Sure,” Luke agrees. “I’ll be here at the same time.” 

Ashton smiles that smile that Luke had first seen on the boy, the one that emits light and warmth. Luke smiles back, and he’s not forcing it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who expressed interest in this story!  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i count the days 'til he is mine_

Friday approaches quickly and Luke has to remind himself that he is _not_ excited to see Ashton.

Luke had stayed the night at Calum’s house, and he was now rummaging through the dresser that was pushed up against the wall opposite of Calum’s bed. It wasn’t unusual for the friends to share clothing - half of the shirts in this dresser were Luke’s. He pulls out a black blink-182 shirt and then grabs the red, plaid shirt that was lying atop the dresser, crumpled up.

“Which one?” Luke asks Calum.

Calum raises an eyebrow. He’s still in bed, tangled up in the dark sheets that cover the lower half of his body, one leg sticking out to hang over the edge of the bed. “Why? What happens today?”

Luke shrugs, trying to hide his excitement and nerves. “Just... Just wanted to start making an effort.”

Calum snorts. “Trust me, no one cares what shirt you’re wearing to class on a Friday.”

Luke sighs dramatically and opts for the plaid shirt, pulling it on over his head.

“I have to get to class. I’ll see you tonight,” Luke says and starts to leave the room, grabbing his backpack from where it rests beside the bedroom door.

“Tonight? What’re you doing today?”

“Uh, I have to help those kids at that high school, remember?”

Calum nods. “Well, since you woke me up at this _ungodly_ hour this morning, can you at least bring me a cup of coffee before you leave?”

Luke sighs again but hurries into the kitchen and pours a mug full of black coffee for Calum and a travel mug full for himself. 

“Thanks, Lukey,” Calum grins when Luke reenters the room and hands Calum his mug.

Luke rolls his eyes and heads out the door.

“Love you!” he hears Calum call after him.

-

Cons of it being Friday: Luke has class at 8am.

Pros of it being Friday: Luke only has one class.

So Luke goes to his creative writing class (which isn’t so much of a class as it is an opportunity to get credit for showing up to the classroom and writing whatever the hell you want for an hour and a half) and then he heads to his dorm room.

Luke falls onto his bed and pulls the covers over him before he falls asleep. What he’d planned to be a two hour nap turns into a four hour rest and by the time he wakes up, it’s nearly time for him to head to the high school to meet Ashton. He decided to stop in the dining center to grab a sandwich, considering the only thing to reach his stomach today was a cup of coffee, before hoping into his car and driving to the high school.

 

Luke walks into room 304, where he sees Ashton’s already waiting. He’s got an old laptop in front of him, probably one of the school’s, and he smiles that signature smile when he sees Luke.

“What are you doing tonight?” Ashton asks before Luke can say ‘hello’.

“I was just going to get pizza and watch a movie, I guess. Why?”

“Um, there’s this party at my friend’s house tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

And, it’s Ashton. And he looks so hopeful, smiling at Luke. So, “Yeah. I could stop by.”

Ashton’s huge smile grows impossibly wider. Luke takes a seat beside him before he starts reading what Ashton has done for his essay.

-

Somehow, Luke convinces Calum to go to the party with him. ( _Somehow_ being a quick blowjob before they left.)

They arrived at the address Ashton had given Luke and entered the house without knocking. It looks much like the last high school house party that Luke had went to - the one where he’d first saw Ashton. It’s dark, dim lamps the only light sources besides cell phones. There are kids standing all over the large living room, furniture pushed back against the walls, beer bottles and Solo cups in their hands. There’s a tall speaker in a corner that’s blasting some sort of hip hop music.

Luke scans the room and doesn’t recognize anyone, but then again, he hasn’t been to _that_ many high school parties. Most of the high school girls that he hooked up with, he met at the frat parties around campus (because only the _hot_ girls got invited to those while they were still in high school). So, Luke’s happy when he sees Ashton pushing through a group of kids in the center of the room. He’s pulling another, taller boy behind him by the hand. 

“You came,” Ashton says, grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“I told you I would,” Luke replies, blushing a little at Ashton’s excitement.

“This is my best friend, Michael,” Ashton gestures to the boy beside him.

Until now, Luke had paid no attention to Ashton’s friend, more interested in Ashton himself. But, now, he looks to the boy and finds blond fringe half-hidden by a snapback on top of his head. His teeth are clenching down onto his pink lower lip and his eyes are wide at whatever he’s looking at. He’s tall for, what Luke assumes is, a sixteen-year-old, nearly as tall as Calum - and, _oh, Calum_. Luke realizes he’s looking at Calum. The nervous expression on Michael’s face is directed at _Calum_.

Luke turns to see Calum glaring back at Michael, turns _just in time_ to see Calum reach out to the red Solo cup in Michael’s hand and push it forward, spilling it down the front of Michael’s shirt.

“Oops,” Calum says simply and shrugs.

“What the hell, Cal?” Luke gives him a shove as Ashton starts to pull Michael away from them. “You had to fuck this up, didn’t you?”

Luke takes off to try to follow Ashton through the house.

“You’re the one who begged me to come, remember?” Calum shouts after him.

Luke pushes past the people standing in his way and catches sight of Ashton’s back slipping into another room before the door is kicked shut. Luke knocks on the door and slowly turns the handle, pushing it open and not waiting for an answer.

Michael is sitting at the end of a bed and Ashton is standing in front of him. Luke sees Ashton run his thumb over Michael’s cheek, leading him to believe that Michael is probably crying out of humiliation. Normally, Luke would say something like ‘ _you need to grow some balls_ ’ but he finds himself apologizing instead, drawing their attention to him.

Ashton whispers something to Michael and then he’s gently pushing Luke out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

“I’m sorry, Ash, I-”

“It’s okay,” Ashton smiles reassuringly. “This is Mikey’s house anyway, so he’s got plenty of other shirts here. I didn’t realize that your friend was the guy that Michael spilled beer all over at the last party. Payback, I guess?”

That’s when it sets in for Luke that _Michael_ was the boy who ruined Calum’s ‘favorite shirt’.

“Well, I’m still sorry that Calum’s a shithead.”

Ashton giggles and it makes Luke let out a small laugh too.

“Spin the bottle!” they vaguely hear from the living room.

Ashton’s eyes light up. “Let’s play!”

Luke internally groans. At the parties he went to when _he_ was in high school, they were getting lit and having sex, not _spinning a bottle and kissing each other_.

However, it’s _Ashton_ , so Luke lets himself be pulled into the living room where everyone is sitting on the floor in a circle. Luke does roll his eyes at this sight, though. Calum’s standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“This is your punishment for fucking with that kid. You’re playing with me,” Luke says, approaching Calum.

Calum sighs as Luke pulls him down into the circle of people on the floor. Luke sees Michael emerge into the room, new shirt on, and sit down between two girls on the other side of the circle.

A couple of people spin the bottle, none landing on Luke or any of the few people here he knew. When it’s Ashton’s turn to spin, Luke really _isn’t_ secretly hoping that the bottle lands on him so _he_ can kiss Ashton. It doesn’t. The bottle lands on some girl a couple of people over form Luke and Ashton leans over Luke to kiss her.

And then, it’s Luke’s turn. He mumbles something about this game being _fucking stupid_ but spins the bottle, regardless. The bottle circles the group a couple of times before slowing down, pointing directly at Calum. And Luke has had Calum’s dick in his mouth plenty of times, but it’s much more uncommon to have his _tongue_ in his mouth. Calum just grins though, puts his hands on each side of Luke’s face and pulls him into a searing liplock. He feels Calum’s tongue at his lips and parts them out of habit and lets Calum’s tongue tease his. The few times that he _has_ kissed Calum, he’s found that he can never fight back, Calum’s lips make him feel weak and breathless and-

Calum pulls back and Luke’s trying to quickly recover. Calum throws a wink to Luke and keeps on grinning. He continues to grin as it’s his turn to spin and he grabs the bottle. With the flick of his wrist, the bottle is spinning quickly again, slowing to a stop right in front of, of course, Michael. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Calum says under his breath, but Luke catches it.

Calum rises to his knees and leans towards the middle of the circle, nonetheless, and Michael does the same. Calum slots their mouths together for two seconds _maximum_ before they pull apart and slump back into their seats on the floor.

“Oh, come on! A real kiss!” a blonde girl shouts out. “We saw how you kissed that other guy!”

Calum rolls his eyes and gets back up on his knees, raises an eyebrow at Michael. “Well, c’mon.”

Michael slowly does the same and Calum _attacks_. He secures on hand around the back of Michael’s neck and the other along his jaw before jerking his face forward and pressing their mouths together again. Someone yells ‘ _get it, Clifford!_ ’ 

Calum’s trying to give everyone a show, because _they asked for it_ , so everyone can see him shoving his tongue into Michael’s mouth and the whole kiss is sloppy and quite frankly, _gross._ And then Michael’s making _some sort of noise_ that Luke _thinks_ it is a groan from pleasure, but kind of wonders if Calum’s bit him or hurt him or something. Calum pulls away and sits back down, leaving Michael looking even more dazed than Luke had felt when he had gotten his kiss. 

The game goes on, until a girl spins and it lands on her boyfriend and they _never_ pulls away so everyone just kind of gets up and continues on drinking and grinding to the music. 

Luke drinks a few beers, but tries not to go overboard considering he still has to drive home. It’s more fun watching Ashton get absolutely _wasted_ anyway. He discovers that Ashton is a giggly drunk, which he could’ve guessed, and he’s also _really handsy_. He’s grabbing Luke’s arm one moment, and touching his chest, his thigh, his back. And then, suddenly, he’s not giggling and he’s got both arms around Luke’s neck and he’s looking up at Luke with glazed eyes.

“I wanted to kiss you,” Ashton says quietly.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?

Luke’s almost shocked to hear him ask this, but _god, yes_ Luke wants Ashton to kiss him. Even though there’s a little piece of Luke’s drunken brain telling him _no, not now, not yet,_ he leans down until his face is centimeters away from Ashton’s and Ashton’s eyes are slipping closed, lips parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot to do this last week and I got super distracted! So, I kind of forgot about this story... Sorry that it took so long for me to post! Thank you to the anon on tumblr for reminding me today!  
> You can also find me [here](http://notcashton.tumblr.com) on tumblr. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Life goes on for Luke after that terribly awkward night at Michael’s party. Luke hasn’t talked to Ashton since - they hadn’t planned another meeting time to go over his essay - and he hasn’t talked to Calum either, except for Saturday... The only thing left for Luke to do is go to class. So, he does. In fact, Luke doesn’t skip a single class this week.

It’s Thursday, 6 days since the party, when he gets a call from an unknown number. Luke’s sitting in his dorm room working on a research paper when it rings. He checks the screen on his phone but doesn’t answer. When his phone dings signaling the unknown number left a voicemail, he unlocks the phone and listens to the message.

“ _Mr. Hemmings? This is Lilly Mayers. Ashton Irwin informed me that you would not be continuing to work with him on his essay. I was disappointed to hear this, and I would just like to ask you to please reconsider your decision. Ashton is a good kid who just needs a little push, I think. If you would like to talk with me, please feel free to call._ ”

And Luke is confused because he’d never told Ashton that he wouldn’t help him anymore, which only means that Ashton doesn’t _want_ him to help. Ashton doesn’t want to see Luke again. And Luke feels like such a douche right now.

-

_“I wanted to kiss you.”_

_“What?”_

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_Luke doesn’t even nod, just leans in as Ashton tilts his head up a bit, closing his eyes and parting his lips. His nose brushes Ashton’s and in this buzzed state from the alcohol, he wonders if he’s going to feel fireworks. And then, his lips and softly pressing to the younger boy’s._

_Luke doesn’t feel fireworks, doesn’t feel warm and fuzzy. But, Luke’s never felt those things when kissing anyone, and he’s starting to think it’s all talk._

_Regardless, Luke feels_ nice. _He likes the way Ashton runs his hands up his chest, the way Ashton opens his mouth for Luke before Luke even has the opportunity to pry, the way Ashton whimpers when Luke’s tongue meets his and the way he whines when Luke pulls away._

_Ashton looks up at Luke with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing,” Luke shakes his head before tangling a hand in Ashton’s hair and pulling him back in for another kiss._

_“Wait- Wait- Luke- Can- Luke-” Ashton tries to start between kisses until, finally, Luke lets him speak. “There’s a guest bedroom in the back.”_

_Luke nods and allows Ashton to grab his hand and lead him to the room._

_Ashton turns to close and lock the door behind them and Luke takes a seat on the edge of the queen-sized bed with a fluffy red comforter on top of it. When Ashton turns back to Luke, he’s giggling. He shuffles over to Luke and pushes him back onto the bed so that he’s lying down, legs still hangs over the side. Ashton climbs on top of him, straddling his body and sitting on his stomach. Ashton’s hands hold him up on each side of Luke’s head. Then, he’s leaning all the way down and connecting their lips again._

_Ashton moves one hand to Luke’s chest where he starts working at a button on Luke’s plaid shirt. Instead of forcing Ashton to deal with the buttons, Luke sits up, wrapping one arm around Ashton’s back to keep him from falling backwards, and uses the other hand to awkwardly pull his shirt up and over his head._

_“I don’t let just anyone see me shirtless,” Luke jokes, smirking._

_Ashton giggles again, blushing, and then pushes on Luke’s chest to get him lying on his back again. He leans down and starts nipping at Luke’s neck, pressing wet kisses between bites. Luke’s got his hands on Ashton’s thighs and he’s squeezing them fairly tight to try to keep himself from moaning and alerting the entire party of what’s going on in here. Ashton starts to rock his hips and the scratch of his jeans against Luke’s bare stomach is painful._

_Ashton climbs off of Luke and pulls his t-shirt over his head immediately, then grabs at Luke’s belt buckle. He manages to get it undone before Luke realizes what’s going on. As soon as Ashton’s fingers are unbuttoning his jeans, however, Luke shoots up into a sitting position._

_“What’re you doing?”_

_“Trying to get your pants off,” Ashton smiles. He goes back to unzipping Luke’s jeans._

_“No!” Luke yells, batting Ashton’s hands away and refastening his jeans and belt._

_“You don’t want to have sex with me?”_

_“You’re drunk.”_

_“So are you,” Ashton replies, confusion crossing in his eyes._

_“I’m not going to take advantage of a drunk kid,” Luke says without thinking._

_Ashton’s face goes blank, save for his bright eyes growing bigger and seeming to water up. Luke’s sober enough to know better than to sleep with someone in Ashton’s position, but drunk enough to not realize that he’d totally crushed the boy in front of him._

_Instead of thinking things through, Luke bolts out of the room, throwing the door opening and slamming it shut again. He finds Calum in the living room with a tall brunette pressed up against his chest, mouth moving against his ear as he laughs._

_“Come on,” Luke growls, grabbing Calum’s arm and dragging him out of the house and to Calum’s truck._

_“What the fuck? You’re a fuckin’ cockblock, y’know that?” Calum bites._

_Luke doesn’t answer. He unlocks the truck with the keys Calum had given him before the party, opens the passenger door, and pushes Calum in. Once Calum’s situated himself on the bench seat, Luke climbs in and into Calum’s lap. He presses his palm against Calum’s crotch and is glad to find that the girl Calum had been with has already gotten him half-hard._

_“What...?” Calum starts to ask, but shuts up and doesn’t object when Luke unfastens his jeans for him and reaches into his boxers._

_Luke closes his hand around Calum’s cock before giving it a few quick pumps and then Calum’s cupping Luke’s jaw with one of his hands and pulling his face forward until their lips are pressed together again._   
_Calum never cares about kissing Luke._

_And then, Calum’s reaching for Luke’s belt and Luke’s pulling out of the kiss and shaking his head. “No, you don’t have to.”_

_“I want to,” Calum tells him, brown eyes wide and assuring._

_And Calum never cares about getting Luke off._

_So, Luke let’s Calum open up his jeans and try to shove them down his hips just a tiny bit and then he’s got his hand around Luke._

_There’s just a lot going on in Luke’s mind right now - Ashton, trying to get Calum off, Ashton, Calum making an effort to get_ him _off, Ashton-_

_Luke doesn’t even feel it at first, just sees black and then stars and he’s huffing and falling forward onto Calum’s chest and Calum’s laughing._

_“Couldn’t wait till we got home?”_

_Luke pulls out of his post-orgasm bliss quickly, realizing that somehow Calum had finished as well._

_“We can go home, too?” Luke suggests._

_Calum laughs again. When he realizes Luke is serious, he pushes him over into the driver’s seat. “Let’s go then!”_

-

How can Ashton be upset? Luke was just watching out for him. But, Luke knows that he’s a child and he doesn’t understand. (Luke is much more mature, at age 18.)

Luke reaches for his cell phone to call Calum, he needs advice. Should he reach out to Ashton and explain that he was just trying to be a good guy? Should he forget it - Ashton’s only one guy, afterall. But, Luke thinks he could really like Ashton. _No,_ Luke doesn’t _really like_ people. Luke just likes casual sex.

Luke reaches for his cell phone, but then he realizes that _Calum won’t answer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this a little early considering it took me so long to get the last chapter up!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Cal, please answer,” Luke says silently as he hears the ringing through the speaker on his phone.

“Hey! You’ve reached Calum, but I’m not available right now, so leave a message!”

“Cal, god. Please pick up. I’m _sorry._ I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong! Call me back. Please.”

Luke hangs up and throws his phone on his bed before loudly groaning. He decides he’s done with waiting for Calum to call him back. Luke gets up and puts his shoes on before heading out to his car. He knows where Calum lives and he knows that Calum and Mali-Koa rarely lock their front door.

So, Luke parks outside of Calum’s house and hurries up the sidewalk to the door. The front door is unlocked, as Luke had imagined, and he heads straight in without knocking. However, he stops in front of Calum’s closed bedroom door and contemplates what to do next. He settles for knocking softly, not speaking, hoping that Calum would assume it was his sister.

When no answer comes, Luke slowly twists the doorknob, finding the room unlocked as well. He pushes the door open, Calum nowhere to be seen.

“He left about 20 minutes ago,” Mali-Koa says from behind him, causing Luke to jump.

“Do you know where he went?”

“I think he went to the fitness center,” she tells him, and then after a moment adds, “You must’ve really screwed up.”

“Um, I guess? Did he tell you anything?”

“No. Just complains a lot about what a shitty guy you are.”

Luke thanks Mali-Koa for her tip on Calum’s location, but decides not to stalk the boy. He gets in his car and returns to his dorm, where he crawls into bed and turns on the Lego Movie. He falls asleep before the opening credits even end.

-

On Monday, Luke decides to call Ms. Mayers. He explains that this must’ve been just a misunderstanding, because he _enjoyed working with Ashton_. She insists that Luke calls her _Lily_ and asks him to come back to the high school, room 304, on Tuesday. Luke agrees, of course, because he needs to apologize to Ashton for whatever he did to make the younger boy upset. For the first time in - what seems like - forever, Luke hasn’t slept with anyone but Calum for _two weeks_ , and it’s all because he’s been hung up on Ashton (but Luke would deny that).

-

On Tuesday, Luke does waltz into room 304. He’s confident, ready to woo Ashton into forgiveness.

Ashton is already in the room, and he’s sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. He’s got a scowl on his face and doesn’t look to Luke when he enters.

“Hi,” Luke offers. Ashton doesn’t reply, so Luke pulls out the chair beside him and sits down. “What’s wrong?”

“I figured you didn’t have time for _kids_ anymore,” Ashton spits out.

“What are you talking about?”

“You wouldn’t have sex with me because I’m a kid, you said!” Ashton turns to finally look at Luke.

“No, I wouldn’t have sex with you because you were drunk and you didn’t know what you were doing.”

“I knew exactly what I was doing!”

Luke opens his mouth to reply, but Ashton interrupts him.

“And I’m not a kid! I know what to do and I know what I want! I want _you!”_ Ashton is yelling exasperatedly, but quietly adds, _“Wanted_ you.”

_“Fuck,_ Ashton. I was trying to be a good guy. I didn’t know I’d upset you. I just didn’t want to let you do something you’d regret.”

“So...you’d have sex with me now?” Ashton asks and then he’d getting up out of his chair and lowering himself onto Luke’s lap.

“Uh,” Luke starts, but his breath catches in his throat as Ashton’s lip attach to his neck. “Maybe not _now._ We’re at a _school,_ Ashton. Maybe, um, maybe you’re house would be more fit for this? You’re parents aren’t home are they?”

Ashton pulls away and shakes his head. “Mum doesn’t get home until 8.”

“Do you think your room would be a better place to... _work on your paper_?” Luke asks, placing his hands on Ashton’s thighs and squeezing them gently.

Ashton leans back in and kisses Luke. Luke takes that as a yes. He wraps his arms around Ashton and stands up from the chair. Ashton lets out a shriek, and Luke sets him down on the table before beginning to stuff Ashton’s notebook and pencil and laptop into his schoolbag. He flings the backpack over his shoulder and grabs Ashton’s hand, pulling him out of the room and out of the building and out to his car. Ashton doesn’t mention the bike that he rides to school, which still stands in the bike rack in front of the building.

 

Ashton directs Luke to his house, but other than the quiet hum of the radio and the occasional “ _turn left here_ ”, the car is silent.

Luke shifts in his seat, already growing a bit hard from the kiss in the school and the anticipation of what’s yet to come. He glances over at Ashton, who is messing with the hem at the bottom of his t-shirt.

Luke thinks back to the time in year 12 when he and Calum had made out in the supply closet of their own high school before rushing out to Luke’s car and heading to his house. Calum had leaned over the center console, palming Luke through his jeans and licking at his neck, his jaw, his earlobe until Luke _couldn’t take it anymore_ and they ended up pulling off on the side of the road and finishing it in the backseat of the car. Luke wondered why Ashton wasn’t showing that same eagerness.

Finally, Ashton points to a white house, nearly as small as the house Calum lives in now, and says, “That’s it.”

Luke parks the car and follows Ashton inside. They enter into a hallway and Ashton leads him to the second door on the right side. Inside, Luke finds a twin sized bed with red sheets and a big, black blanket thrown over the top. There’s an empty desk with a folding chair and a small, brown dresser pushed up against the opposite wall. Luke hears the door click shut behind him.

Luke turns to look at Ashton, who is standing against the door staring shyly back at Luke. Luke wonders what he’s waiting for, because he’d said he “knows what to do” and “knows what he wants.” Regardless, Luke makes the first move to hopefully put Ashton back at ease.

Luke slides one hand into the back of Ashton’s hair, the other resting on Ashton’s jaw to tilt his head up so that Luke didn’t have to bend down quite as far. He leans in towards Ashton and presses their lips together.

The kiss is sweet, gentle, whereas the other night the kisses had been hot and rushed and intense.

Luke pulls away after a few moments, keeping his hands on Ashton’s head and looking at Ashton’s face. Then, he pulls Ashton to the bed and pushes him down onto it. Ashton climbs up the sheets so that his entire body is on the bed and then Luke’s falling on top of him. Luke goes back to kissing the younger boy underneath of him and he thinks that he could get used to this because it’s so unlike what Luke’s used to. Luke has sex all the time. And, Luke wouldn’t go so far as to say he and Ashton were about to _make love_ , but right now feels _different._ Luke’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He jerks it out and tosses it onto the floor without checking the screen.

“Do you have condoms? Lube?” Luke asks.

Ashton looks to the dresser and Luke gets the point. He hops off of the bed and strides to the dresser, opening the top drawer because that’s where he’d hide it from his mum too. He easily finds what he’s looking for and sets them on the edge of the bed before unbuckling his belt and stripping his jeans off of his legs. He climbs back over Ashton and presses his lips to Ashton’s jaw, like Ashton had done to him earlier. He smiles against Ashton’s skin as he feels Ashton’s hands grip onto his shoulders. He grinds down against Ashton’s thigh and Ashton lets out a sharp gasp. Luke grins even bigger and lets out a small laugh into Ashton’s neck. He trails a hand down the front of Ashton’s body, stopping over Ashton’s clothed crotch. He feels around for a moment, finding that _something’s not right_ \- there’s nothing hard, no bulge. Luke pulls back immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

Ashton’s eyes are wide and full of tears as he looks up at Luke.

“What’s wrong?” he asks again, now worried.

Ashton’s lip starts to quiver a bit and then he’s just full-on _sobbing._ Luke leans down and wraps Luke in his arms.

“It’s okay,” he whispers against Ashton’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Ashton mumbles back between sobs. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we don’t have to, today. It’s fine, Ash.”

“I’m sorry,” Ashton repeats.

“Ash, calm down. You know I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Can you just leave? Please.”

Luke takes a moment to debate whether or not he should leave, but decides that it probably wouldn’t do any good to hang around when he’s the whole reason Ashton’s so shook up now.

Luke pulls his pants on, grabs his phone off of the floor, and heads out the door. When he gets to his car, he looks at the screen on his phone.

_1 Missed Call - Cal_

_1 New Voicemail - Cal_

He presses play on the voicemail message.

_“Hey...it’s me. Can you call me? We need to talk.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alli for pointing out that I made it seem like Ashton doesn't have a penis... But, don't worry, Ashton has a fully functioning penis in this story - he just was not aroused in this chapter! (Sorry for the confusion!)  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	6. Chapter 6

“So, um, are we gonna talk?”

Calum doesn’t answer, brings the beer bottle to his lips and empties the last swig down his throat.

They’re sitting on the pavement, backs propped up against the front of Luke’s car. Calum hadn’t spoken since Luke had pulled up and it appeared as though he wasn’t planning on speaking anytime soon.

“Alright. I’ll talk, then. I just got kicked out of Ashton’s house when we were _this_ close to having sex.”

“Don’t wanna hear about it,” Calum snaps.

“Um, okay? I’m pretty sure he _really_ hates me now, though. I don’t know what I did wrong-”

“You never know what you do wrong, do you?”

“No? I mean, I can’t if you don’t tell me.”

Calum snorts and rolls his eyes before reaching for a full beer bottle and cracking the cap off of it.

“Cal? What’s going on?”

“Look, if you like this kid so much, and he won’t have sex with you yet,” Calum starts, avoiding Luke’s question. “Take him out for dinner, take him to the movies. Not everyone is going to just drop their pants for you. Some people want you to put in _effort._ Take him on dates and buy him flowers and shit. I gotta go.” He pushes himself up off of the ground and walks to his truck.

“Thanks. But, Cal? You said you wanted to talk to me...what was that about?”

Calum opens the door to his truck and takes a deep breath. “It’s not important anymore, I guess.” And then, he gets in the truck and drives off.

-

 _Flowers, buy him flowers_ , Luke remembers Calum saying. He’d skipped out on his last class so he’d have time to run to the flower shop. Luke didn’t know Ashton’s address, but he figured he could find his way back to the house. His plan was to leave the flowers on Ashton’s doorstep just before he got home from school. So, Luke stood in the shop looking at the bouquets in the refrigerated case, thoroughly confused because the only person he’d ever bought flowers for was his mum on Mother’s Day and he was _not_ getting Ashton pink carnations.

“Can I help you?”

Luke turns to find the source of the voice.

_“Michael?”_

Michael’s eyes go wide. “Oh, um. Hi. Hey. Um.”

“Don’t you have school?”

“Oh, I’m homeschooled. I mean, kind of. I go to the high school for two classes and I do the rest online at home. My parents needed me to help out with the shop,” he motions around.

“Your parents own this place?”  

Michael nods.

“Well, anyway, yeah, you can help me! I need flowers for Ashton! What would he like?”

“Flowers? For Ashton?” Michael inquires, fiddling with something in the pocket on the front of his green work apron.

Luke nods, smiling.

“Oh, right. ‘Cause... This is... A, um, flower shop.”

“Are you okay?” Luke asks.

“Yeah. Fine,” Michael laughs nervously. “Just didn’t expect to see you here. Buying flowers. For Ashton.”

“I think I upset him yesterday, so. Calum thought this would be a good apology.”

“Well, white is popular for forgiveness bouquets. Ashton really likes tulips. I could get you some white tulips?”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

Michael offers a small smile before disappearing into the back of the shop. He emerges a few moments later with, as promised, a bouquet of white tulips.

“It’s awesome. Thanks, Michael.” Luke cringes at the price, but hopes it will be worth it in the long run. He hands over the money, reluctantly, and starts out of the shop.

“Luke.”

Luke turns to face Michael.

“Look, Ashton thinks that you’re the cool, older guy with the lip piercing and the perfect hair and the beautiful eyes, but he’s too young, too innocent to get screwed over, y’know? Like, if you want to hurt someone, pick another guy. Please. Ashton doesn’t deserve it.”

“You’re a good friend, Michael, but I’m not trying to hurt him. He’s...different.”

Michael nods and Luke turns and leaves the shop.

 

Luke finds Ashton’s house surprisingly easy, arriving at the perfect time - the flowers shouldn’t die, and Luke should be able to get away before Ashton gets home.

Luke hops out of the car, whistling to himself, and flings the door shut. He hits the door harder than intended and it makes a loud _thud_ as it slams closed. Luke shrugs it off and walks up to Ashton’s doorstep. He bends down to place the flowers on the ground in front of the door. Just as he’s placing them down, however, the door opens.

“Luke?” Luke looks up to find Ashton, grey sweatpants and maroon sweater, glasses perched on his nose. “What are you doing here?”   
“What are you doing here?” Luke mimics.

“Um, this is my house.”

“Yeah, no. I know that. I mean, how’d you get home from school so fast?”

“I didn’t go today. We left my bike at the school yesterday and Mikey couldn’t give me a ride this morning. And I wasn’t going to _walk,_ so.”

“Oh my god, I kept you from getting to school today? I’m so sorry, Ashton-”

“It’s fine. Didn’t want to go anyway.”

“Let me take you to get it? We can put it in my backseat and I’ll drive you back.” 

“No, thanks. Mikey’s mum will take me tomorrow.”

“Please, Ashton,” Luke begs. “I’ll feel like shit for the rest of my life if you don’t let me.”

 “Okay,” Ashton gives in. “But _only_ to the high school and back.”

Luke grins, taking that as a victory.

“Oh, and these are for you,” Luke holds the tulips out to Ashton.

“No, thanks,” he pushes them back towards Luke.

“C’mon,” Luke sticks out his bottom lip in a pout. “I spent a lot of money on these and Michael had to work really hard.”

“Fine!” Ashton lets out a deep sigh. “Let me put them in some water.”

Ashton retreats back into the house and Luke almost follows him in, but decides not to press his luck.

 

Luke does as promised. He drives Ashton to the high school, helps him fit the bicycle into the backseat of his car, and drives Ashton and the bike back home.

As they’re pulling the bike out of the car, Luke asks, “Could I take you out for dinner on Friday night?”

“No,” Ashton says simply, pushing his fringe off of his face.

“How about a movie?”

_“No.”_

“Ash, Michael seems to think that I just think of you as some kind of _conquest,_ but it’s _not like that_. You’re sweet and little and you make me blush and this kind of thing has never happened to me before and maybe I’ve already screwed it up, but I really want to get to know you. I want to take you out and I want you to get to know me. We can take this as slow as you want. We don’t _ever_ have to have sex if you don’t want to. Well, it would be nice if we could _eventually_ have sex, but- _Please_ let me take you to see a movie. We can see that new Disney one or a horror or whatever you want. And, I’ll buy you the biggest popcorn and whatever candy you want-”

 _“Whatever_ candy I want?” Ashton quirks an eyebrow.

Luke breaks out in another grin and has to restrain himself from kissing Ashton right now.

“I’ll pick you up at 7, then? If that’s okay.”

“Actually, do you think we could meet right after school again? Um, my paper is due on Monday and if you’d read over it...”

“Yeah, of course!” And Luke can’t stop smiling. “I’ll see you on Friday, then. Room 304?”

“Room 304.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the sweet people who have left comments and kudos, and to those of you who have messaged me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com)! Reading what you have to say honestly makes my day! :)  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

“This is great, Ash. Like, _really_ great.”

Ashton blushes and tries to hide his smile. “Really?”

Ashton and Luke sit in room 304, laptop on the table in front of them. Luke had just finished reading Ashton’s essay and was blown away.

“Why did you think you needed my help at all?”

“I mean...it’s not really that good.”

“Yes, it is! This is better than anything I’ve written for college and I’m an English major!”

“I just care about music a lot, I guess.”

“I don’t think you need to change anything. I would say this is pretty damn near perfect.”

Ashton doesn’t say anything, just presses the _print_ button and waits for the printer to warm up.

“Ash?”

“Hm?”

“Why don’t you try harder in school?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think a teacher would force you to hang out with me after school unless she thought you needed it.”

Ashton shrugs and looks down at his lap. “Um. Do you want to get a burger before the movie?”

Luke can tell that Ashton’s uncomfortable, so he lets the subject drop. “Sure.”

Ashton gets up and walks to the printer, picking up his essay before sliding it into a folder and shoving it into his backpack.

“Hey,” Luke adds, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

Ashton looks up and cocks an eyebrow.

“You look really good today.”

Ashton’s cheeks go pink again and he scurries out of the room in front of Luke.

-

They decide to just get cheap burgers from a drive-thru, saving room for popcorn and candy at the movie, and park behind the cinema to eat them.

“This is really romantic,” Ashton jokes from the passenger seat of the car after he takes the last bite of his burger.

“I could take you for ice cream and a moonlit walk along the beach, if you’d rather.”

“Maybe next time. That sounds nice,” Ashton smiles.

Luke turns off the car, halting the Good Charlotte spewing from the radio. He hops out of the car and jogs around to the other side to open Ashton’s door before the younger boy gets the chance. Luke offers his hand to Ashton, and Ashton takes it before lifting himself out of the car. Luke keeps Ashton’s hand in his until he has to open the cinema door.

Luke gets their tickets and Ashton holds their place in the concession line. When Luke joins him, Ashton blushes and whispers, “No one’s ever bought my ticket for me.”

Luke retakes Ashton’s hand, at that. “What would you like to drink?”

“Um, Coke? And you promised me candy, so I want some Skittles.”

The man in line in front of them grabs his popcorn off of the counter and walks away, making it Luke’s turn to order. He orders their drinks, a large popcorn to share, and Ashton’s Skittles.

“Aren’t you getting something sweet?” Ashton asks.

Luke shakes his head. “You’re sweet enough for me.”

“Oh my god,” Ashton blushes and hides his face with one of his hands.

Luke pays the employee behind the counter and grabs the bag of Skittles, slipping them into his pocket. He then balances the huge popcorn bucket between his arm and chest, tickets in the other hand. “Can you grab the drinks?”

Ashton does as he’s asked and follows Luke to the right theatre. They sit close to the back and they both lean in closer to each other. _So it’s easier to share the popcorn_ , Luke tells himself, but really, he just wants to be close to Ashton.

 

The movie is about some haunted house - ghosts harassing an innocent family. A quarter of the way through the movie, Luke glances over at Ashton’s face. He notes the way the fringe falls across Ashton’s forehead, the patch of acne on his cheek, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted as he watches the movie screen intently. Then, Luke notices the death grip Ashton has on the armrest between them. Luke lifts his hand up and sets it on top of Ashton’s, squeezing it gently.

Ashton jerks his head to look to Luke. Luke smiles and Ashton turns his hand over and grips Luke’s hand back, before returning his attention to the movie. But the movie might as well be over for Luke, because all he can focus on is Ashton’s hand in his.

 

_“Shit,_ is your bike still at the school?” Luke asks just as he pulls up outside of Ashton’s house.

“No, Mikey’s mum gave me a ride this morning,” Ashton replies.

Luke lets out a breath and shuts off the car, once again hurrying to the other side to help Ashton out.

Ashton giggles as Luke pulls him out of the car. “You don’t have to do that every time, you know.”

“I like doing it, though.”

They walk up to the front door and stop on the small porch.

“I had a really good time, Luke,” Ashton says, and then mentally scolds himself because _this is all sounding so cliche_.

“So, you’d still be up for that walk on the beach next week?” 

“Definitely.”

Luke’s not expecting it when Ashton leans in and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He’s sure Ashton’s not expecting it when Luke leans back in and presses their lips together.

-

“ _Jesus Christ_. What are you doing?” Luke closes his dorm room door behind him. The room is pitch black, save for the blue light emitted from the television screen.

“I don’t have Dumb and Dumber,” Calum pouts, holding up the DVD case. He’s sprawled out on his stomach on Luke’s bed, elbows propping his arms up and chin resting in his hands.

“Then _text me_ , holy shit. I was expecting an empty dorm.”

“Where have you been?”

“On a date with Ashton, which you would know if you answered any of my calls or texts.”

Luke turns on his desk lamp and pulls his shirt over his head before throwing it in the corner.

“Scoot over,” he tells Calum.

Calum grunts but pushes himself over enough for Luke to lay on the bed beside him.

“It was good,” Luke grins.

“What was?”

“The date. We got a burger and then we saw-”

“Don’t care.”

“What’s your problem? You call me and tell me you want to talk, and then you don’t talk. You show up to my dorm room and then you don’t want _me_ to talk. What do you _want,_ Cal?”

Cal takes a deep sigh and pushes himself up and over Luke to get off of the bed. “Whatever. I’ll just leave.”

“No! Tell me what’s going on!”

_“Nothing!”_ Calum insists.

Luke sits up on the bed and looks at Calum, who is now standing with his hand on the doorknob, prepared to leave but seemingly waiting for Luke to stop him further.

“Fine. _Fine._ But don’t come back until you figure out what your _fucking_ deal is,” Luke nearly yells.

And with that, Calum yanks the door open and exits, slamming the door shut behind him.

-

On Saturday morning, Calum walks into the flower shop by campus. He stops in front of the refrigerated case and examines the ready-made bouquets of roses.

“Can I help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you ever think that any of my writing it _too_ cheesy (I'm talking to you, Hoodie) but I love my fluff!  
>  I've also started working on my next fic, which I am SO excited about and I can't wait to share with you! :)  
> Anyway, I love you all! Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com) as well!


	8. Chapter 8

“Can I help you?”

Calum spins around the find the source of the voice. He smirks at what he sees. “You’re just turning up everywhere, huh? You’re not stalking me, are you?”

Michael’s face heats up. “Oh, uh. I mean, my parents own this place. I’ve worked here since I could walk...”

“Relax, I was kidding.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, what are you looking for?”

“I need some flowers.”

“...Good?”

“I...I kinda fucked up. So. I need some, like, apology flowers?”

Michael lets out a laugh. “Funny. Luke was just in here the other day looking for the same thing.”

“How is that funny?” Calum barks.

“No- It’s- I didn’t- Never mind, um. Do you know what kind of flowers she likes?”

“Do I look like the kind of person who bothers asking _what kind of flowers_ someone likes?”

“No, sorry. You could just get some red roses? Everyone likes those.”

“Too cliché.”

Michael stands in silence for a moment, just looking at Calum.

And, Calum knows he’s being difficult, so he asks, “What are _your_ favorite flowers?”

Michael smiles. “I like purple orchids. But if you’re going for a bouquet, I’d pick purple hydrangeas.”

“I’ll take that then,” Calum nods.

Michael disappears into the back and returns with, as requested, a bouquet of purple hydrangeas, tied together at the stems. He lays a sheet of paper on the counter and wraps the flowers in it.

“Look, I know I can be a dick. I’m sorry,” Calum apologizes, and then wonders _why_ he just apologized.

“No worries, I get a lot worse than you in here,” Michael says as he types away at the cash register. Calum hands him the money and Michael puts in the cash box before giving Calum his change and the bouquet.

“Thanks.”

“Yep, good luck with the girl.”

Calum walks back through the shop and out the door, refusing to correct Michael that these are actually for a boy, for _Luke._ And as Calum crosses the pavement to his truck, it hits him like a ton of bricks that _he doesn’t even need Luke_. Luke’s all smitten with Ashton and he doesn’t even give a shit about Calum so why should Calum be spending his time and money on him? So, he marches back into the flower shop and right up to Michael who is still standing behind the counter.

“These are for you, actually,” Calum announces, sticking the flowers out to Michael.

_Someone_ might as well be enjoying them. The trash bin sure won’t.

“...What?”

“They’re for you,” Calum repeats.

Michael cautiously reaches out and takes the flowers. “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” Calum gives a smile before he leaves the shop once again.

And Michael smiles.

And Michael smiles as he watches Calum’s truck pull away.

And Michael smiles when his mom returns from her last delivery.

And Michael smiles when his dad gets back from setting up a wedding, and offers to drop him off at Ashton’s house.

 

“Hi, mom!” Michael yells at Ashton’s mother, who has just pulled into the driveway.

Michael hops out of his dad’s car and tells him to pick him up in three hours.

“Mikey!” she holds her arms out and he runs to give her a hug, just like when he was a small child.

“Ash’s home, right?”

“As far as I know!”

Michael’s still smiling as he bursts through the front door and through the hallway to Ashton’s room. The door is closed, but Michael’s already seen it _all_ when it comes to Ashton - vomiting and nakedness and _wanking,_ for goodness’ sake - so he doesn’t hesitate to walk right on into Ashton’s room.

What Michael _hasn’t_ seen, however, is someone else in Ashton’s room - _especially_ not someone _on top_ of Ashton.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I thought we were...like, hanging out tonight? I’m sorry. I can call my dad-”

“Mikey, no! It’s not- Luke was _leaving,_ right?” Ashton insists and glares at Luke.

Luke’s grinning, hands pinning Ashton’s arms above his head on the bed. His flannel shirt is unbuttoned and Ashton’s t-shirt has been shoved up his torso, exposing his abdomen.

“I’ll just wait...” Michael motions behind him before turning and walking out of the bedroom. He heads to the family room where he takes a seat on the couch.

While Michael would normally be wondering why Ashton had a guy making out with him on his bed, because Ashton is _not_ that kind of boy, his mind goes to Calum and the hydrangeas that his mother had promised to bring home with her tonight. He thinks about every moment he’s been with Calum - the time when they first met and Calum yelled at him, the time when Calum had dumped beer all over him, and _the time when Calum kissed him like there was no tomorrow_. And, although Michael knows that Calum wasn’t really kissing him, just putting on a show, Michael’s heart begins to flutter.

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Luke’s voice sounds.

Michael looks up to see Luke and Ashton standing by the front door.

Luke leans down and places a wet kiss on Ashton’s cheek. “Room 304?”

Ashton giggles and nods. He shuts the door behind Luke and walks into the family room, dropping onto the couch beside Michael.

“So? What was that about?” Michael asks, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’m in love,” Ashton happily sighs.

“Me too,” Michael tells him, smiling.

“What?” Ashton sits straight up, looking at Michael like he was a ghost. “Since when? With who? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I just figured it out!”

“How did you ‘just figure it out’?”

“He came into the shop and asked what my favorite flowers were. And then he bought a bouquet of purple hydrangeas and gave them to me.”

“Who is it?”

“I...I don’t think you know him.”  

“He goes to a different school?”

“Um...he’s older...” 

“An older man? Michael!”

“What? Luke’s older, too! Calum’s probably the same age!”

“Calum?” Luke stares at Michael for a moment, before his eyes slowly begin to widen. “Wait, like, Luke’s Calum?”

Michael looks down at his lap and shrugs.

“Wait, wait, wait. Luke’s Calum, gave you _purple hydrangeas_? Calum, who dumped beer all over you at your own party?” 

“Calum who _kissed_ me at my party,” Michael smiles again, thinking about the older boy.

“Mikey, he’s a total douchebag and you, of all people, should know that.”

“Not a _total_ douchebag. _Total_ douchebags don’t buy you your favorite flowers.”

Ashton casts a glare at Michael. “Your _favorite_ flowers are purple orchids.”

Michael ignores him. “Maybe he was just having a bad day! Maybe he’s a good guy, Ash!”

“Even Luke told me he’s a dick.”

“Fine. You’re probably right. He gave me the flowers so that I would fall in love with him, but he’s never going to talk to me again. He just wanted me to live the rest of my life heartbroken.”

“Probably,” Ashton agrees with a smile.

Michael isn’t smiling though. “No guy could ever like _me,_ after all, right?”

“Mikey-”

“No. You’re right.”

Michael stands up and storms out of the family room. Ashton doesn’t follow him, still a bit unsure of what just happened. He stays on the couch and takes a moment to try to digest everything that has just been said. He hears Michael asking his mom if she'll take him home, and then his mom yelling " _I'll be right back, honey!"_ before they exit through the front door.

He decides to call Luke.

_“What?”_ Luke screeches through the phone after Ashton has finished explaining everything. “No, Ash, you can’t let him get to Michael! Just, trust me - Calum isn’t the kind of guy you want your best friend dating...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (a bit early, I know) to my American readers! :)  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	9. Chapter 9

“He’s a _kid,_ Cal!”

Both of their faces are twisted up in anger, eyebrows pulled together and foreheads creased.

“So is your boyfriend!”

“That’s the _thing!_ I want him to be my _boyfriend,_ to take him out on dates! Not just to screw him and then never talk to him again!”

“What makes you think I don’t want to take Michael out on dates?”

“Because you’re you!”

“So just because I like to have sex, I’m not allowed to date people?”

“That’s not what I’m saying! I’m just telling you not to use Michael as your test run! He doesn’t deserve it!”

“What about what I _deserve?_ I deserve to be happy too, Luke! You get to _have it all_ and I’m just supposed to sit here in misery?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. I have it _all,”_ Luke rolls his eyes.

“You get the _perfect_ little boyfriend and then you use me whenever the _fuck_ you want! Sometimes I want someone to wake up next to, too, Luke!”

“Why does it have to be Michael?”

 “Well, you’re never around in the mornings! I’m trying to get on with my life!” 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with you, Luke! Jesus Christ!”

Luke’s face goes from angry and frustrated to bewildered in seconds. And then he’s walking out of Calum’s house.

 

Luke drives around town a bit, and then he drives around some more.

He has a lot to think about because _Calum’s in love with him_. And Luke loves Calum too, he figures. Calum’s his best friend and Calum’s the guy he can talk to about anything.

But he doesn’t love Calum like _that._ He loves Calum in the way that he could never love anyone else. He loves Calum in the sense that he would be completely honest if he were asked to recite a modern day wedding vow - for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. Luke knows he loves Calum.

And yet, Luke is utterly confused. Because, Luke had wanted to scream “ _I love you, too!_ ” right back, but he couldn’t find the words, and all he is thinking about in this moment is _Ashton, Ashton Ashton_. Luke’s _best friend_ had just professed his love and all Luke can think about was the innocent boy that he hasn’t got the chance to love yet.

 

“What are you doing?” Ashton giggles as he shoves the window open.

“I missed you,” Luke grins, leaning through the opening to drop a kiss onto Ashton’s lips before climbing over the windowsill.

“It’s only been, like, five hours.”

“Is your mom home?”

“Yeah,” Ashton giggles again as Luke presses his lips to Ashton’s jaw. “It’s one o’clock in the morning.”

“Will she hear us?” Luke drags Ashton into a proper kiss.

Ashton pulls away smiling. He fists his hands into Luke’s t-shirt and yanks the older boy towards his bed. “Guess we’ll just have to be quiet.”

Luke cocks an eyebrow, surprised and impressed by Ashton’s boldness. And then he’s on the bed, on Ashton, his body covering the other boy’s. He rests his weight on his knees and elbows, bringing his hands to Ashton’s face and using the backs of his fingers to trace over Ashton’s cheeks as their lips meet once again. Ashton slips his hands up underneath the back of Luke’s t-shirt to rest on his back.

Luke doesn’t know how long they are like that, lazy kisses and Ashton’s hands running over Luke’s back, until the gentle rub of Ashton’s fingers turns into fingernails scratching at his skin. It sends shockwaves through Luke’s body, straight to his dick, and he involuntarily grinds his hips down onto Ashton’s thigh, letting out a too-loud groan.

“Shit, _shit,_ I’m sorry,” Luke pulls back slightly before dropping his head against Ashton’s shoulder.

Ashton moves his hands to Luke’s clothed shoulders and they just lay there for a moment, both of their hearts beating fast.

“Luke?” Ashton squeaks out, before quietly adding, “Could I...blow you?”

“What?” Luke jerks his head up to look at Ashton’s face.

Ashton’s cheeks go pink and he adverts his gaze to avoid looking into Luke’s blue eyes.

Luke sits up in the bed and Ashton follows suit. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable again.”

“I mean, I won’t be very good, I’ve never...done it before. But...”

Luke brings his hands up to cup Ashton’s face. “You’d do fine. Whether you do it now or in four years. I just want to make sure you really want this-”

“I _do.”_

Luke nods as Ashton slides down onto his knees on the floor. Luke’s fingers move to unfasten his own jeans, fingers fumbling a bit because _holy shit_ , Ashton’s about to have his dick in his mouth. He shoves the pants down his legs and Ashton stares up at him with big, hazel eyes, awaiting instruction.

“You really can’t fuck this up, Ash. Just do what feels right.”

And Ashton’s thinking ‘easy for you to say’ but he’s already so embarrassed that he doesn’t want to speak and risk sounding like an idiot.

Ashton wraps his hand around Luke, catching the deep breath that he lets out. He starts to move his hand slowly, and decides that this part can’t be that different than doing it to himself. Luke places a hand on the back of Ashton’s neck and gently urges his head forward. Ashton looks up at Luke, finding the blond with the corner of his lip between his teeth so that Ashton can’t see the black, metal ring anymore. Ashton leans in and opens his mouth, nervous but excited, slightly shaking.

Then, there’s a knock at the door. “Ash? Sweetie?”

Ashton jumps back at the sound of his mother’s voice on the other side of the door.

“Are you alright? Can I come in?”

“No, mom! I’m busy!”

“Oh, you’re _busy._ Sorry for interrupting you!”

“No! I’m not- Oh my god.”

He looks back to Luke when he’s sure he’s mom has walked away, to find that Luke has the biggest grin on his face.

“Shut up!” he whisper-shouts.

“She thought you were wanking!” Luke tries to keep from laughing.

“Well, I couldn’t tell her I was jerking you off, could I?”

Ashton stands up and reaches to hit Luke, but Luke gets to him first. He grabs Ashton by the back of his thighs and pulls the younger boy down into his lap. Ashton can’t keep the smile off of his face as they fall back onto the bed.

“Some other time, yeah?” Luke suggests and rolls Ashton off of him so that he can pull up his pants. He stands up and toes his shoes back on before leaning down and giving Ashton a peck on the cheek, then heads over to the still-open window.

“Will you stay?”

Luke debates a moment - if he stays, he’ll probably be late for class tomorrow. But, he decides he doesn’t really care when there is a hopeful, bright-eyed boy looking at him now.

“Sure.” So, he walks back over to the bed and kicks his shoes off again, climbs into the bed beside Ashton and they lay down together.

“Can I tell you something?” Ashton asks. “I’ve _never...touched_ someone else before.”

Luke doesn’t reply, just smiles and nuzzles his face against the side of Ashton’s.

A few moments pass and Luke’s sure Ashton’s asleep. However, he still whispers, “Can I tell you something?” Ashton raises his head up from the pillow, so Luke finishes. “I like being the little spoon.”

Ashton gives him a small shove, and Luke rolls onto his side. Ashton curls up against his back, nose tickling the back of Luke’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	10. Chapter 10

“Luke?” Ashton peeks one eye open, shutting it right after at the bright sunlight streaming in through the open window. “What’re you doing?”

“I’ve got class, babe. I have to go.” Luke leans over and gives Ashton a gentle kiss, letting his lips linger a moment longer before he pulls back. “Do you want to come over tonight? We could maybe finish what you started last night.”

Ashton blushes and hides half of his face behind a pillow, so that his eyes just barely peek over the edge. “Yeah, but. Kiss me again?”

Luke tries to suppress his smile, but he leans over and presses one more kiss to Ashton’s mouth before drawing his lips lightly across the younger boy’s cheek.

“I’ll pick you up after school, okay?”

Ashton nods, hugging the pillow tightly to his chest. Luke climbs through the window and into the Irwin’s backyard. He slides the window back down and makes sure it’s closed, and then he jogs to his car where it’s parked just down the street.

-

When Luke is finished with class for the day, he still has a few minutes before he can pick up Ashton. Being the wonderful boyfriend (or, not-yet-boyfriend, but hopefully-soon-boyfriend) that he is, he decides to stop at Michael’s flower shop and get Ashton something.

Luke hasn’t really had time to think about Calum since the confrontation. Last night into this morning, everything had been about _Ashton_ and he’d really tried to focus in class today.

But, it’s kind of hard to miss when Luke walks into the flower shop and sees Calum, back to Luke, pressing a smaller body up against the counter at the other end of the shop.

The bells on the door jingle as Luke pushes it open and lets it swing shut. Calum spins around, calm and collected face turning to horror in seconds. _Michael_ peeks out around Calum’s body and lets out a tiny shriek at the sight of Luke.

“Luke! Can I help you?” Michael asks as he slides out from between Calum and the counter, retying his apron around his waist.

“Can I talk to you?” Luke spits out, glaring directly at Calum.

“No.” Calum grabs Michael by the hips and pulls the younger boy against him again. He nuzzles his nose into Michael’s neck and Michael lets out a soft chuckle.

“Can I talk to _you,_ then?” Luke asks, referring to Michael.

“Me?” Michael looks a bit bewildered.

Calum tries to answer, “No, you don’t need to talk to him. Now, if you’d leave us-”

“No, it’s okay, Cal. I’ll be right back,” Michael interrupts.

Calum lets Michael follow Luke out of the shop. They stop on the sidewalk just outside of the shop’s window and Calum takes place directly in front of it where he keeps his eyes on Luke, narrowed.

“Look, Calum told me everything, okay? And I’m fine with it, I don’t care, but-”

“No, I don’t think he did, Michael, and I think you deserve-”

“He told me about you two. And I know he’s slept around a lot in the past and he doesn’t really know how to be a boyfriend but he’s going to try, okay? He wants to get over you and he needs to get over you. And he’s into me and I’m into him, you know? I understand you’re just trying to look out for your boyfriend’s best friend, but I’ve got this under control.”

Luke’s a little surprised - surprised that Calum had told Michael and that Michael had accepted it and that Michael is _standing up for Calum_.

“Okay, but if you ever need-”

“ _I’ve got it_.”

“Okay. I just want you to know-”

Michael cuts him off with a dramatic sigh and yanks the door open to enter the flower shop.

“Wait!”

“What?” Michael spins around.

“I _do_ need some flowers. For Ash, again.”

“Um, okay. Do you want the white tulips?” 

“No.” Luke thinks for a moment, and then smiles to himself. “I think I’ll take some red roses.”

Michael nods and disappears into the back to gather the flowers for Luke.

Luke turns towards where Calum stands, looking everywhere but at Luke. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Calum says sharply.

“I really like Ash.”

“You could’ve fucking said that,” Calum finally turns to look at Luke. “Could’ve said ‘ _hey, fuck you_.’ Could’ve said fucking _anything. Anything_ would’ve been better than just _walking out_.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to say!”

“Whatever. Just do us a favor and leave me and Mikey alone. I like him.”

Calum turns away and pretends to be infatuated with a vase on a shelf. Luke wants to fight, wants to smooth things over with Calum, but his phone rings.

It’s an unknown number, but Luke answers it. “Hello?”

“Luke? Hi, this is Lily Mayers.”

And _oh,_ Ashton’s teacher, again. “Oh, yeah. Hi.”

“I was just reading over Ashton’s essay, and I must say, it is marvelous. I also noticed that his attendance had improved while you were tutoring him. I was hoping it would last, but he was not at school again, today. I was wondering if you would be available to continue working with him? You seem to be a huge help with that boy.”

“Wait, Ash wasn’t at school today?”

“No-”

“Um, yeah. I’d love to keep tutoring him. I have to go now though, but I’ll be in touch. Thanks!”

Luke hangs up and taps his foot against the floor as he waits for Michael to return with his roses. When Michael _does_ return into the main shop area with a bouquet, Luke practically shoves his money at him. He keeps his hand outstretched and wishes that Michael would just _hurry the hell up_ counting out Luke’s change. Luke grabs the rest of his money, and the bouquet of flowers, and rushes out of the shop.

 

Luke parks right in front of Ashton’s house today. He gets out of his car and slams the door closed. He jogs up the path to the front door and knocks, waiting for someone to answer. Ashton yanks the door open and flings his arms around Luke’s neck, pulling the older boy down and into a kiss.

“Missed you,” Ashton smiles against Luke’s lips.

“How was school?” Luke pulls back.

“Good.”

Luke raises his eyebrows and shoots Ashton a knowing look.

“Fine.” Ashton sighs. “I didn’t go, today.”

_“Why?”_

Ashton shrugs. Luke gives him a small push into the house and walks him back to his bedroom. Luke tosses the flowers onto the bed before lying down on it. Ashton mimics him, curling into Luke’s side and resting his head on his shoulder.

“School sucks,” Ashton mumbles.

Luke chuckles. “Why does school suck?”

“I don’t have any friends. Except Mikey, and he’s only there for part of the day.”

“Calum was, like, my only friend in high school. I made it. Once you get to college, everyone assumes you’re cool. You thought I was cool, right? Now you know the truth,” Luke jokes.

Ashton doesn’t crack a smile.

“Okay, so you went when I was helping you with your essay?”

“Yeah,” Ashton admits. “I wanted to see you.”

“What if I come visit you at lunch? We could sit in my car and eat, maybe make out a little?”

Ashton blushes, finally showing his glowing smile. He tilts his head to look at Luke’s face. “Really?”

“Of course. For you,” Luke nods. He bends his neck to try to kiss Ashton, but his mouth will only reach as far as the bridge of Ashton’s nose, right between his eyes, so that’s where he presses his lips.

Ashton giggles, which causes Luke to laugh as well.

“Are those for me?” Ashton asks, pointing to the roses beside Luke.

“Oh! Yeah. By the way, did you know Calum and Michael were, like, dating? Or something? I don’t even know.”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Luke shouts.

“I didn’t know until this morning! It just started!”

“Did they tell you anything else?”

“Like what?”  “Like, why Calum wants to start dating now?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Just...just curious.”

“Wouldn’t you know, if there was a specific reason why?”

“Yeah. You’re probably right, I would.”

Ashton lets out a content sigh and buries his face in Luke’s neck. Luke wraps an arm around the younger boy’s waist and pulls him closer.

He’s happy with Ashton.

But he’s thinking about Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com). :)


	11. Chapter 11

_“I think I’m kind of into dudes. Like, in addition to girls.”_

_“Yeah? What kind of dudes?”_

_“Tall, dark hair, tan skin. Some tattoos, maybe. Dudes like you, I guess.”_

_“You guess?”_

_Luke shrugs, reaches for the amber-colored bottle of beer on the floor between their bodies. “I think so. I’m still trying to figure it all out.”_

_Calum scoots over. He takes the bottle from Luke’s hand and sets it back on the ground, on Luke’s other side. Placing his hand on Luke’s cheek, he draws his best friend’s face closer to his own. Calum slots their mouths together in a gentle, but meaningful kiss. It’s warm and_ nice _and all Calum can taste is the alcohol that they’ve both been drowning in, but he knows that it’s_ right. _He slowly pulls back, letting his hand slide down to rest on Luke’s chest._

_“Maybe it’s just you,” Luke whispers, eyes closed._

_“Hm?”_

_“Maybe it’s just you. Can I like girls, and then just you? Or do I have to be, like, bisexual or whatever?”_

_Calum’s downed a six pack, at least, but he’s feeling more and more sober by the minute. “I... You don’t have to be anything, Luke.”_

_“Okay. I’m just going to like you, then,” Luke says surely._

_Calum watches him for a moment, eyelids fluttering a bit, and then his mouth starts to fall open a bit more and Calum knows that he’s fallen asleep. Calum gets up, carful not to disturb Luke, and grabs a blanket out of his closet. He throws the blanket over Luke before climbing under it himself, snuggling up beside his best friend._

_When Calum wakes up in the morning, Luke is gone._

_Luke plays it off that day at school._

_“Just wanted to get home and take a shower before school!” he smiles at Calum._

_“Do you remember anything from last night?” Calum prompts._

_“No,” Luke laughs. “I must’ve drank too much.”_

_But Luke remembers it all._

-

Calum thinks about that day a lot - that day, two years ago, when he’d kissed Luke for the first time.

And, if it was okay for Luke to say that he liked Calum, why was it so different for Calum to say that he loved Luke?

He tried to let it go in the days following his confession. He tried to forgive Luke, and he tried to forgive himself. It was hard. But, now, sitting across from the blushing blond boy in Hungry Jack’s, he was starting to forget about everything besides the crazy hand gestures Michael used when he talked about the tattoo that he planned on getting in a year or two, and the way his eyes lit up when he talked about how badly he wanted to start dying his hair different colors. Calum catches himself zoning out, daydreaming about Michael hair - purple, maybe - in contrast to a white pillow on his bed. He pulls himself back to reality in time to hear Michael worrying, “I can’t just show up to school with bright blue hair one day, y’know? People already think I’m weird enough...”

“You should dye it brown. First. It’s not a big change, but maybe you should start subtle.” Calum resists the urge to reach out and brush the blond fringe from Michael’s forehead. “Plus, I have a thing for brunets,” he lies.

Michael blushes. He finds himself blushing a lot around Calum, with his ridiculous biceps and his soft hair and the way he squeaks sometimes when he laughs too hard.

“Would you help me?” Michael asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

-

Ashton is giggling when he drops into the passenger seat of Luke’s car. He immediately leans over and presses a kiss to Luke’s lips, making the older boy smile.

“Do you want to go to a party tonight?” Luke suggests.

“Actually, I was thinking we could just go to your dorm and you could tutor me a little...”

For a split-second, Luke thinks that Ashton wants help with his biology homework, or something. But, then, Ashton’s setting his hand on Luke’s thigh and squeezing a bit, before he starts running the hand further up Luke’s leg.

“Oh,” Luke says, dumbly, and quickly starts the car.

 

Ashton feels like he’s on cloud nine as he slips into Luke’s dorm room, Luke gently pushing him up against the closed door. He feels like he’s in the middle of a romance movie and he can’t contain the wide smile that forms on his face. Luke smiles back against Ashton’s lips, and spins him around so he can back Ashton towards his bed.

As Ashton drops onto the bed, Luke walks to his desk and rummages through one of the drawers before returning with a small, clear bottle and a condom. He hands them to Ashton and says, “You do it, tonight.”

Ashton sits straight up, face going white. “I- I can’t. I don’t know...how.”

“I’ll help, but you should do me first, okay?” Luke unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his jeans, and pushes them down his legs.

Ashton still looks frightened.

“I’ll talk you through it,” Luke says softly. He keeps pressing small kisses to Ashton’s lips until the younger boy is smiling is reaching for his own belt.

 

“When did you know you were gay?”

It’s the first thing that’s been said since Ashton successfully brought himself and Luke both over the edge, besides a whispered “ _you’re amazing_ ” and “ _fuck, thank you_.” They are laying chest-to-chest, arms holding each other tight together. Luke’s running a hand through Ashton’s hair, repeatedly pushing the fringe out of Ashton’s eyes where it keeps falling.

 “I’m not gay,” Luke smiles.

Ashton rolls his eyes. “When did you know you liked guys too, I mean?”

“Not until I started uni, I guess,” Luke shrugs, omitting the secret that he knew he’d liked _Calum_ in high school.

“You haven’t been with a lot of guys then, have you? How many?”

“How many guys have I _been with_? Like, had sex with?”

Ashton nods.

“Only one,” Luke admits. He smiles and adds, “Before you.”

Ashton places a kiss on Luke’s bare shoulder. “Did you love him?”

Luke stays silent, thinking about his answer. He doesn’t come up with one, though, and Ashton lets out a sigh. He rolls onto his side, so that his back is to Luke, but he doesn’t move away when Luke wraps an arm around him and pulls the smaller boy against his chest.

-

“I need to run by Calum’s really quick to grab one of my textbooks that I let him borrow, but we can go get breakfast after?” Luke says the next morning.

The car ride is still a bit awkward, as a result of the conversation the night prior, but before they go into Calum’s house, Luke grabs Ashton’s fingers and draws the boy’s hand to his lips so that he can press a kiss to Ashton’s knuckles. Ashton smiles.

Calum’s not one to let his hook-ups stay the night, so Luke is nothing less than _completely shocked_ when they enter Calum’s bedroom to see Calum in bed, arms wrapped tightly around a body with milky white skin and a head of brown hair.

The naked shoulders of the unknown boy shift, causing Calum to stretch and turn his head towards where Luke and Ashton stand.

Calum opens one eye and frowns at the two in the doorway. “Fuck off.”

The unknown boy nuzzles his head against Calum’s neck, and Calum smiles before reaching a hand up and running it through the brown hair. The boy tilts his head to look over his pale shoulder.

“What the fuck?” Luke sputters in sync with Ashton screeching, _“Mikey?”_

 

“We didn’t have sex! I just stayed over because he helped me with my hair and then I kissed him and he kissed me back. And my parents went out of town for the weekend and I didn’t want to sleep in an empty house,” Michael tries to explain after Luke drives he and Ashton to Michael’s house.

Ashton’s not buying it. He’s frustrated that Michael would give it up before he and Calum had even _gone on a date_. But, then again, Ashton and Luke had only had one official date themselves. “Why were you naked then?”

“I wasn’t naked! I just didn’t have a shirt on! Or pants! I was wearing my boxers, though!”

Ashton glares at Michael, and he wants to scold his best friend some more, but he’s also really excited to tell Michael about his night with Luke so his face contorts into a shy smile.

“I did it with Luke last night.”

“You _did it_ with Luke?” Michael practically screams, eyes going abnormally wide.

Ashton nods enthusiastically.

“Who topped?”

“Oh my god!” Ashton gasps and punches Michael’s shoulder, causing Michael to burst into laughter. Ashton finally cracks a smile and answers, “But, I did.”

Michael’s jaw drops, his lips forming and ‘o’, before laughter overtakes him again.

-

Ashton’s sitting in the cafeteria at school the following week, lunch in front of him, when Michael nudges him with his elbow. Ashton draws his head up to scan the room when he sees the giraffe-like man striding between the tables and over to Ashton. He’s got on black skinnies, a flannel shirt in red, and a dark denim jacket.

When he reaches Ashton, Luke bends down and pecks Ashton’s cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Ashton beams.

“I made a promise!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Be quiet, someone’s going to hear us,” Luke scolds. He presses his lips back to Ashton’s, the younger boy’s mouth parted with giggles escaping.

Ashton tugs Luke closer to him, Luke’s body pushing him further into the shelves of the large bookcase.

“Er, excuse me.”

Luke pulls away, he and Ashton looking at the tall girl now standing beside them.

“You’re, um. The book I need is behind you,” she says.

Ashton quickly composes himself and steps away from the bookcase. Luke grabs his hand and leads him deeper into the high school’s library. It’s the third time they’ve chosen the library as their _spot_ this week, but it’s the first time they’ve been caught.

“I have to go anyway, I have class in twenty minutes,” Luke whispers.

“No,” Ashton whines, wrapping his arms around Luke’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. “Can’t we both just skip the rest of the day and go back to your dorm?” Ashton slips a finger beneath the top of Luke’s jeans, Luke proceeding to swat his hand away.

“Nope. You have an exam today, remember? And you’re going to do great.” Luke leans down and goes for another kiss, but Ashton turns his head and crosses his arms across his chest, pouting.

“Will I get a reward if I go well?”

Luke smirks. “Maybe I could sneak into your room tonight?”

And, Ashton really didn’t need Luke to bribe him into going to school, into doing well in school, anymore. Ashton was finally _happy_ and didn’t mind sitting through class all day when it meant going on double dates afterwards with Calum and Michael. But, when Luke was still offering perks, why would Ashton turn him down?

So, Ashton nods and lets Luke kiss him properly.

“I’ll pick you up in a few hours, okay?”

-

When Luke and Ashton walk into the old-school diner, they immediately see where Calum and Michael are saving them a booth. Michael’s leaning his forehead against Calum’s, shy smile and blush present on the younger boy’s face. Luke and Ashton approach, hand-in-hand, and slide into the opposite side of the booth.

“And you call _us_ disgusting,” Luke mutters to Calum, who in turn offers his middle finger to his friend.

The waitress walks to them and they begin to order when Ashton nudges Luke. “I don’t think I can eat an entire milkshake. Can I just have some of yours?”

“Yeah...?” Luke turns to the waitress. “Um, a chocolate shake with two straws, I guess.”

Luke is a bit skeptical, because he always thought the whole ‘sharing a milkshake’ thing was cheesy and stupid. He ends up happy, though, when the waitress brings the drink back and Ashton snuggles into Luke’s side when he leans over to take a sip of the shake.

“You _are_ the disgusting ones,” Calum accuses.

Ashton responds by leaning up and giving Luke a sloppy, chocolatey kiss.

-

“So, things are good? With Michael?” Luke asks, hesitantly. He and Calum are walking through the mall, shopping for a small gift for Ashton.

Calum smiles, his entire face lighting up. “Things are great with Mikey. We’re great, _he’s_ great.”

“Good for you,” Luke returns the smile, clapping Calum on the back.

“I didn’t think I would ever _fall in love_. I mean. I never thought I could want to spend the rest of my life with _one person_ , you know? That’s why I got so upset with you, I think. I didn’t think I could love anyone else? I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m saying this.”

“No, it’s okay. Can I ask you something, though?”

Calum nods.

“Were you just...using Michael? To get over me?”

Calum takes a moment to think over his answer. “Maybe. At first. Not in a bad way...like, I was _trying_ to like him, so I could get over you. But.” He stops, stop talking and stops walking. He smiles again, shaking his head and letting out a short laugh. “It was only the second day, and I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I was going to fall head over heels for him. He’s almost as tall as me, but he lets me lead when we dance. He blushes whenever I give him a compliment, even if it’s a joke like ‘ _you don’t smell as bad today_ ’. He’s so _gentle,_ when we kiss and stuff. He’s laid-back enough to go along with almost everything I do, but he’s not afraid to put me in place if he’s unhappy. He’s okay with me hanging out alone with you, even though he knows how I used to feel about you. He’s just... He’s, like, perfect, Luke. Perfect for me.”

And Luke is almost speechless. All he can say is, “You have Ash and I to thank for him, I suppose.” But it leaves Luke thinking about _Ashton_ and all of Ashton’s little things as they continue their journey through the mall, occasionally stopping in a shop.

Because, Ashton let’s Luke be the little spoon, even though he knows that Ashton wants to be held _all of the time_ ; Ashton’s eyes grow to the size of saucers every time Luke comes to visit him over lunch at school, like he’s surprised to see him, even though Luke comes _every day_ ; Ashton leaving his hair curly on some weekends, because Luke likes it better natural; and Ashton jumping into Luke’s arms whenever he gets a good grade on one of his essays or exams, pressing his face into Luke’s shoulder and giggling.

“Fuck, we are so whipped,” Luke groans.

-

Ashton tries to teach Luke some drumming, and Luke _tries_ to learn, he really does. It’s hard though, with Ashton behind him, chest flat against Luke’s back. Ashton wraps his hands around the backs of Luke’s, Luke holding the drumsticks. It’s not working out though, because every time Ashton gets focused on the drumming, Luke chooses to turn his head and watch Ashton’s face instead of looking at the drums.

_“Luke!”_ Ashton yells, exasperated, after the third time he’s caught Luke staring at him. “You’re never going to learn!”

“Why bang these drums when I can...”

“Don’t!” Ashton attempts to stop him.

“...bang you.”

And that’s how they end up in the backseat of Luke’s car, naked from the waist down, getting off against each other.

(“ _I thought you were going to bang me_ ,” Ashton sighs.

“ _When I get you home, I will. Not enough room here_.”)

-

“Are you sure no one is going to come in here?”

Ashton shakes his head, giggling. “Nope!”

“Fine. If we get caught, it’s all on you. No one here knows me.” Luke rolls his eyes, but lifts Ashton up onto the edge of one of the desks, anyway.

Ashton wraps his legs around Luke’s waist and pulls the older boy to him, mashing their mouths together. The kisses are heated and hurried, and Ashton’s not smiling anymore, just grasping onto Luke’s hair and Luke’s jacket for dear life in an attempt to get him even closer.

They part to breathe, and Ashton abruptly asks, “Will you give me a blowjob?”   
Luke jerks back to look at Ashton’s whole face, completely stunned. “What happened to my little virgin?” He leans back in slowly, so that there are just a couple of centimeters separating his lips form Ashton’s.

“Not a virgin anymore,” Ashton shrugs, and tugs Luke into another kiss.

Luke’s phone rings from his jacket pocket. Ashton whines as Luke pulls back and whips his phone out to see who’s interrupting.

“Shit, it’s my lit professor. I have to go, babe.”

Luke places a final, chaste kiss on Ashton’s lips and turns to leave.

“Hey, Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re what I go to school for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around! Thank you for all of the kudos, comments, and bookmarks - you really helped me along when I was doubting this story!   
> You can also talk to me on [tumblr](http://notcashton.tumblr.com), if you'd like! :)


End file.
